Abrasive materials have long been used for grinding and polishing. The abrasive material wears down the surface of the work by a cutting action. Rough surfaces, rough edges or tarnish or other weathered coating can be removed by the abrasive action.
It is also common to bind the abrasive material on a substrate or backing in order to have a handy easy to use abrasive tool. Often abrasive tools are desired over sandblasting or other spray or rubbing techniques of loose abrasive materials. One of the advantages is better cleanup and less dust or mess left over due to loose abrasive grit.
One common abrasive tool is often referred to as sandpaper which has sand or other grit element bonded onto a paper type backing. Sand paper is both used manually and in power tools such as orbital, random or belt tools. While sandpaper is a very popular media for abrading many materials especially wood, it has its problem of durability.
Durability can be curtailed if the edge of a sandpaper disc encounters a raised strip of wood in a wood deck. Wood decks are made from a plurality of individual strips or slats of wood which often can vary in height enough to allow the edge of one strip of wood to hit the side or lop of the sandpaper rather than the abrasive surface. When this happens, the wood may cut into or otherwise rip the sandpaper which then needs to be immediately replaced.
Furthermore, the aggressiveness of sandpaper may be limited by the extent of the slipping with the drive mechanism. The sandpaper often provides for greater friction between the abrasive surface and the work surface than the back of the sandpaper has with the drive mechanism. The sandpaper can then get stuck with the wood or other work surface and slips with respect to the drive mechanism.
What is needed is a sandpaper system with a non-slip drive mechanism and as canted outer periphery for increasing the efficiency and durability of the sandpaper.